Titus Fulvius Triticus
'' '' Here is information about the PC Titus Fulvius Triticus. Also look at the Titus Fulvius Triticus Status Page. Titus Fulvius Triticus. Landed Aristorcracy. Patrician and supporter of Sulla. The Fulvia clan is as old as The Republic herself, and although not as Patrician as some of the others, one would not know it by the way Fulvius acts. As bitter of any new man rise as the more ancient houses, and a more open supporter of Sulla than is probably wise. Position Currently Unemployed Biography The Fulvian clan are drenched in Roman History, and at least as old as The Republics founding. However the family like to believe they are more Patrician than is actually the case, and one or two of the even greater Patrican families delight in reminding them of this. However their history is not that much disputed, and although not top of the pecking order of noble families, they are at least accepted within their circle. Fulvius himself is a a deep admirer of Sulla, and he only recently joined the Senate after he reached his 30th summer. Up until that point, he was always to be found within his house on the Aventine recieving clients of his former Father. Sadly, his father had drowned some 5 years previously whilst out fishing near Capri. His father had been governer of Gaul as Praetor, and was almost certainly a future Consul. It was his untimely death which halted a promising career. Ever since, Fulvius has been quietly making friends from old contacts and other ancient families. Despite living in deep Populist territory, Fulvius detests most things non Patrician. However due to the fact that Fulvius owns a few small Insuale within the Aventine, he has inherited a tolerant, if not warm set of neighbours. Fulvius himself only remains in The Aventine, due to the need for votes, and a lack of available cash to purchase a house on The Palatine. Something which is certainly not public knowledge. During the Marian years, it was only his military term in Asia which allowed him to survive. Had he been in Roma at the time, he almost certainly would have died, along with his family. His father was a natural supporter of Sulla rather than Marius the new man. The family offered their support openly, however it was a lack of substance behind their support which meant they only gained mediocre success and notoriety within Sulla's years of power. However during his time in Asia, he served well and gained the eye of a few of his superiors as a solid soldier. But praise was not the only thing Fulvius gained, and he is known to have spent his Eastern gains in renovating his families much dilapidated family estates in Italia. Since Sulla's death and his own rise to The Senate, Fulvius has gained the eye of other prominent Patricians. Most notably the ones with an equal rancour for the mob. His association with these men have helped kept his position in the Aventine safe, if not friendly. Rather tall with broad shoulders, Fulvius is of formidble physique. However this has been late in the coming, and until his early 20's he was a sickly and spindly child. His nose sits somewhat asque on his face, and his eyes are a piercing green. Fulvius' hair is a wheat coloured yellow (hence his Cognomen), and is already starting to thin at the front. Family and Close Associates Head of the family, Fulvius cares for a cantancerous mother who is bitter of her Husband's death and of the populists recent rise. Her bitterness is matched only by the hatred of her son, who she feels is not as connected to other Patricians as she would like. Fulvius has a younger sister Fulvia the younger who is 22. Betrothed to one of Sulla's generals during The Dictator's reign, the engagement never occured due to the General's untimely death from food poisining in Asia. A second sister completes the set, and is called Fulvia the Elder She is a rather mute girl, but whose looks have attracted many a suitor over the last few years. Despite her age of 25, she remains unbetrothed. Some say it is Fulvius holding out for a better offer, whilst others say she has some form of disfigurement which keeps her unmarried. A young lad of Pomponius runs errands and the like for Fulvius, and is the son of a Merchant trader. Although of Roman birth and at 19, he has no interest in politics himself. Castor is Fulvuis 'man about the house', and knows the comings and goings of almost every Senator in Roma. Purchased from a Claudian in his fathers glory days, the man is arguably more alert to the political leanings of Roma, than Fulvius himself. Castor is an indispensible and loyal servant of Fulvius. A fellow Senator Dubius Legitimus is Fulvius' closest friend in The Senate. Dubius was a crony of Sulla, with more bite than back-ground. A long history of unglamourous and unachieving Senators pepper this mans past. However it is his loathing of the mob and his loyalty to Sulla which cause Dubius and Fulvius to keep close Senatorial company. Category:PCs